When China Moved in and Red Jealousy
by xblkdragonx
Summary: Two story in one about a jealous China
1. Chapter 1

**Join our MSN RC group: group26689(at)msnzone(dot)cn.**

A/N: This is the first version of jealous China. It didn't turn out the way I wanted so I rewrote it. The second version is also contained in this post. This one is the fluffy, gag version of jealous China.

* * *

**The Day China Moved In**

He had enough! Slamming his hands onto the table, China pointed his finger at Lithuania who stopped mid-motion serving tea to Russia to stare, "Lithuania, I officially challenge you, aru!"

Silence engulfed the entire room after the declaration- everyone too shocked to speak. Lithuania slightly blushed at the attention directed his way, "Um…wh…why exactly are you challenging me? Have I done something to offend you, China? If so I-"

"I challenge you to who's the better housewife, aru! The only reason Russia likes you better is because you live with him! Therefore, I'm moving in too!"

All hell broke lose after that:

"Noooooo! What are you thinking, China! If you go there, you'll never come back alive!" France lamented, his hands pulling at his hair.

For once England agreed with France and frantically tried to stop China, "Is this about the opium? I'll stop it! I promise I will! Just don't go to Russia's house! I'm begging you!"

China simply crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted, "This has nothing to do with the rest of you. It's between me and Lithuania, aru. It's time we settle who Russia really likes!"

"Wha…what are you talking about China! Russia and I aren't-mpfh" Lithuania was cut off by Russia's hand covering his mouth.

"If you want to come to my house, Yao, you're more than welcome. Right Latvia? Estonia?" Russia smiled at the two nations frantically trying to wordlessly tell China to run away- run far, far away.

Russia continued smiling as Estonia tried slapping the comatose Latvia awake and walked towards China, interlocking their fingers together, "Let's go then. I want to show you my sunflower collection."

Lithuania, in all honesty, was pleasantly pleased and surprised by how much the household changed with China's appearance. Russia was…was actually acting like a normal human being! Admittedly Lithuania at first was afraid for the smaller man's wellbeing- absently rubbing the scars on his back- but relaxed when he saw China scold Russia for scaring Latvia to the point of stopping his heart. Instead of thrashing the much smaller man, Russia actually apologized, even though it was directed to China rather than to Latvia. Afterwards, however, Russia made a point of trying to avoid Latvia as to not frighten him again. As if that wasn't heroic enough, the man even tended to Russia's every need and demand in his attempt to prove he was the better "housewife", leaving Lithuania more leisure time to spend with Poland. The best part of China's visit, of course, was that Russia showered all his attention onto the Asian man and paid little heed to anyone else. For that alone Lithuania would worship the ground the older nation walked on.

Despite all that, though, there was a negative side as well. Lithuania, for one, could not stand the idea that China thought he and Russia were an "item." That did not sit well with him on many levels. The second and more important reason was the look of raw pain of betrayal and jealousy that flashed on China's face whenever he caught Lithuania and Russia alone together. He had to set things straight with China.

"China, so you see, Russia and I are not lovers in anyway. I'm just his sla…I mean assistant."

China, sitting in the opposite chair of Lithuania, visibly relaxed and leaned back in his chair, "That's a relief, aru!"

Moments of silence surrounded the both of them until Lithuania finally gathered enough courage to ask the question burning on the tip of his tongue, "Um…China, if I could ask you a personal question…"

"Of course, aru. Since we're no longer rivals, I consider you a friend. You're just like me when I was younger, taking care of my siblings, aru."

Lithuania avoided China's gaze and paused slightly, thinking of the best way to phrase his question, "How…how is it that your so in love with Russia…that…that you were willing to move in with him, despite knowing your rival lived with him already?"

When Lithuania looked back at China, he was met with a knowing gaze. Sometimes it was so easy to forget that this nation was the oldest among them but at this moment, when his eyes held years and years of experience, Lithuania was sorely reminded, "What you really want to ask me is why I am not afraid of Russia and why he tolerates my insolence despite being bigger than me, aru."

Lithuania could only nod his head in agreement. China shrugged his shoulders, "If you think about it, it's actually pretty simple, aru. Both of us were abandoned and left alone. We needed to lick our wounds and were perfect to lick each other's, aru. He needed someone to look after him like parent and I needed someone to look after like a younger sibling. And so we found one another- a lost child and parent creating their own surrogate family, aru. It started from there and before I knew it," China looked at Lithuania soulfully, "it developed into something more. You have to understand, no matter how old a nation is, being abandoned and forgotten is the most painful thing in existence. It's almost as if we never existed," China looked away and softly whispered, "I do not think I can survive having my heart stomped and thrown away again, aru."

Lithuania nodded his head again but he had another question on his lips. Before he could ask his question, China raised his hand up, "I know what you want to ask. Yes, I was afraid in the beginning, aru. I would be crazy _not_ to be afraid. However," China smiled in adoration, "if you take the time to get to know him, truly get to know him aru, you'll understand he's nothing more than a child stuck in the body of a man. Children are easy to deal with," China tilted his head to the side, observing Lithuania, "You know, even if you are not Ivan's lover, he does cherish you, aru. Although he does it in his own way, he really does. He's just doesn't know the meaning of love and affection nor was he ever shown what it means to be gentle, aru. Will you help me teach him?"

Lithuania blinked in wonder. Could what China say be true? That Rus…no Ivan is just a lonely man reaching out for love but no one reached back. No one did because they all thought the hand reaching out was reaching out for bloodshed rather than for acknowledgment. If that was true…then…then that was such a sad existence. How is it that he could keep smiling? Lithuania steeled himself and stared at China with determination in his eyes, "I don't know what I can do, but I can try."

China smiled, "That is all I ask. Now since we've cleared things between us, I must return home. I have many things to take care of, aru."

Lithuania practically leaped out of his chair, "What! You're leaving? Today! But…but you can't! What about Russia? He'll…he'll be disappointed that you're leaving without informing him!"

"You're right. I should go tell him now, aru," China said cheerfully and bounded for the door.

"What! This is the worst," Lithuania thought, "I just started feeling sorry for Russia, I can't handle him by myself! If I knew clearing the air between us would let him leave, I would've never done it!"

"Wait, China!" Lithuania yelled as China disappeared through the door, "You can't…." before Lithuania could finish his sentence someone swung a frying pan _hard_ on China's head, effectively knocking him out.

"Di…did you kill him, Estonia?" Latvia's voice squeaked out.

"I'm…I'm pretty sure I didn't. According to my calculations, the momentum of the swing in tandem to the hardness of the frying pan as well as taking into account the immortality of said nation, I…"

"Did you kill him?" Latvia persisted.

Estonia cleared his throat and bent down to feel China's heartbeat. Finding a pulse, he let out a relieved breath, "No. He's still alive."

"Oh good. We can tie him up now."

"What are you two doing exactly? Why did you hit China with a frying pan?" Lithuania said, still stunned at what transpired in front of him.

Estonia and Latvia both looked up at him before turning to look at each other.

"You explain, Estonia. You're the smart one."

"No, no, no. You go, Latvia, I insist."

"Just because you insist doesn't me I have to-"

"Guys, I'm still waiting," Lithuania crossed his arms and tapped his toes in impatience.

Estonia coughed once into his fist before explaining that he and Latvia were eavesdropping on their conversation and upon hearing that China wanted to leave, the both of them grew desperate and decided to knock him out to make him stay.

"I mean, look Toris, things have become so much better since China came. Russia actually 'laughs' now," Latvia said pleadingly.

"Yes and he stays out of mischief, namely messing up my economy!"

Lithuania only remained quiet for a few more moments then suggested a red bow on top of China's head would be a nice touch. "Better him then us", Lithuania thought, "China did tell me to consider Russia's feelings. I'm just doing what he taught me," That was Lithuania's parting thought as he sent an unconscious China to Russia's room.

Epilogue:

To Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia,

I most definitely enjoyed my gift. In return for such a nice present, please enjoy the rest of the month off. I will be busy with my new toy at that time.

With love,

Russia.

(and so that is how China became Communism in the Hetalia-universe)


	2. Red Jealousy

Now here's the DARKER version of jealous China.

**Red Jealousy: Rated T for mild violence**

ChinaRussiaLithuania

The sun beat down on Lithuania as he paced restlessly in front of Russia's door. Every so often he would pause and raise his hand to knock but then immediately resumed his pacing, chewing his thumb in uncertainty. He really should tell Russia that his boss wanted to talk to him. If he was late because of him there would be hell to pay, Lithuania thought as he rubbed his back, but if he interrupted them then who knows what the sadistic nation would do?

The door suddenly flew open and Lithuania flinched, expecting to see an enraged Russia rain his wrath down on him for disturbing his fun. To Lithuania's surprise, it was the smaller of the two men who stood in the doorway.

"I could hear your constant pacing from inside the room aru," China slurred, leaning against the door for support as he stared at Lithuania with a flushed face.

Lithuania couldn't help but look away from the other nation, blushing. China stood in front of him clothed in nothing but Russia's robe which was clumsily tied closed. Already the too big of a robe was falling off one of the dainty shoulders, revealing porcelain fine skin covered in kiss marks. Lithuania quickly took a peek at the Chinese nation. Russia must've gotten him pretty drunk. China had his eyes closed as he leaned his forehead against the coolness of the door with his lips slightly parted. What made the situation even more awkward was the fact that China looked almost like a helpless child dressed in a large robe, his midnight hair falling over his unguarded, pink-tinged face and spilling onto his exposed shoulder. Lithuania shifted uncomfortably on his feet. It was one thing to know Russia and China were intimately involved. It was something entirely different to see the evidence of their union.

"Was there something you needed aru?"

Lithuania jumped at the other nation's voice. China still had his eyes closed and head against the door when he spoke. Lithuania self consciously scratched the back of his head, still avoiding looking at the undressed nation, "I…uh…was looking for Russia."

For a reason unknown to Lithuania, a thick silence settled heavily between them.

After awhile standing there with an uneasy smile plastered to his face, Lithuania finally dared to glance back at China. China still had this shoulder propped against the door but his expression changed drastically. From one moment to the next, he had sobered up instantly. His eyes, glowing an uncanny golden color, fixed itself on Lithuania, observing, calculating. When he noticed Lithuania was looking at him, China smiled warmly, "Russia's not here aru. He left a few minutes before you started your pacing. Why don't you come in while you wait aru?"

He didn't know why but Lithuania felt the hair at the back of his neck stand on end at that smile. The smile didn't quite reach China's eyes, "Ah…no that's okay. I'll go look for Russia somewhere else then."

He turned and began walking down the hallway when he heard a loud crash behind him. Lithuania whipped his head back and saw China sitting pitifully with the robe slipping more off him and his head hung low amidst the broken shards of the vase that decorated Russia's room. Lithuania immediately rushed to China's side, pieces of the vase crunching beneath his feet.

"China. Are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

China rubbed the side of his arm and looked away from Lithuania, saying nothing, his ebony hair hiding his face.

Concerned about the state of the Chinese nation, Lithuania placed China's arm around his shoulders and led him away from the glass. China hung onto him like a limp doll until Lithuania sat him down on the rumpled bed.

"There. Just stay there until you're steady again. I'll get someone to bring you something to eat but let me clean up this mess first."

Lithuania lingered a moment more by the other nation's side, making sure he wasn't bleeding before returning to the shattered vase. The only light that illuminated the room was from the setting sunlight from the hallway. It bathed the vast, dark room in blood red. Not a word transpired between the two nations. Not a whisper, not a sound. Only the occasional clink of porcelain collected on the palm of Lithuania's hand was heard. Clink, clink, clink, clink.

"How nice and thoughtful of you, Lithuania. No wonder Russia cares about you more than the other Baltic nations," China whispered, tracing a ghost of a butterfly touch down the back of Lithuania's neck.

Unaware of China's soundless footsteps approaching him from behind, Lithuania yelped at the unexpected caress, cutting his hand on the sharp shards. Lithuania stood up and examined his injury. Blood seeped out of the wound and pooled in his hand.

China hummed in the back of his throat, "Red suits you very well, Toris."

Lithuania stiffened at the usage of his human name. He slowly raised his eyes to meet China's. Dread like no other filled his body at the almost maniacal smile on the other's nation face. Perhaps Russia and China shared more than their bodies….

Inch by inch, Lithuania began shuffling backwards, his nervously smiling face still facing China. He learned long ago not to turn your back to a person bordering on insanity.

"I…I'm just going to bandage up my wound. I'll get someone to clean this up and get you your breakfast."

China covered his grin behind Russia's robe, "Whatever you say Toris. Of course you know best."

Cold sweat ran down Lithuania's back at the almost perfect mimicry of Russia's childlike voice. He swallowed uneasily before giving China a shallow bow, making sure to keep his eyes on the Chinese nation. For a brief moment, Lithuania's eyes flickered to the side to locate exactly where the door was. His lapse of judgment cost him. In the next moment, Lithuania found himself slammed against the wall, his face grated against the wood. China twisted Lithuania's injured hand behind his back, digging his nails into the wound. Lithuania gasped from the sudden pain shooting up his arm.

China pressed against the trapped nation's back, smoothing his hair like a lover, "Hm…I can see why Russia likes to play rough with you. The more you try to restrain your cries, the more I want to hear them."

"Wh…why are you doing this?"

China buried his face into Lithuania's shoulder and laughed. Abruptly he stopped, pulling Lithuania's hair until the other nation was force to crane his head to look back at him, "Do you honestly not know? Or are you just pretending to be stupid?"

Tears formed at the corner of Lithuania's eyes from the firm grip China had on his scalp, "I really don't know what you're talking about."

China's golden brown eyes stared into Lithuania's, searching. Satisfied he wasn't lying, China ran his cool hand underneath Lithuania's shirt, tracing old and new scars, whispering against the other's ear, "Do you know what each and every one of these scars mean, hm?"

China continued, opening one of the newer wounds on Lithuania's back, "It means 'I want you', 'I need you', 'I love you'."

Lithuania tried to jerk free as the last word was hissed into his ear but China had a harsh grip on his bleeding hand and twisted it even tighter. Lithuania bit his lip from the pain.

When the pain subsided Lithuania panted out, "You lie. How could anyone inflict pain on the one they love! Every lash on my body is a reminder I'm a slave!"

"Young nations nowadays are so naïve," China admonished, "Unlike me, Russia _needs _you. Unlike me, you don't need Russia. Unlike me, you don't love him."

China ran his finger down the side of Lithuania's neck and collarbone, "So what better way for you to constantly think about him than for you to hate him? Hate and love is nothing more than two sides of the same coin. Eventually hate can turn into love…isn't that so, dear precious Toris?"

"Whatever you may think," Lithuania, regaining his composure, calmly said, "I do not feel that way for Russia. So please just let me-"

"Then stop being so kind to him!" China growled fiercely, "Stop giving him hope that one day you'll return his feelings."

Lithuania clenched his free hand, "What do you expect me to do then? Burst into anger and get killed in the process?"

"Ignore him, like the other two. Do you see him treat them the way he treats you? You're special because you treated him differently."

China tightened his hold on Lithuania's wrist, his voice growing hoarse, "If only you weren't the first…then…then…."

"Was there a party and I wasn't invited?"

Both dark haired nations turned their head at Russia's voice. For once in Lithuania's life he was glad of the Russian's presence. Despite his cruel streak, he doesn't allow what was his to be mistreated by others.

China laughed, letting go of Lithuania, "This is a good time than any to choose."

Lithuania from where he stood, cradling his injured hand, could see Russia raise his eyebrow in question while China continued laughing, hugging his mid section.

"Choose what exactly?" Russia finally felt he had to ask.

China smiled at the larger man like he should have known better, "Why between Lithuania and me, of course."

Lithuania stiffened. Before he could say a word, Russia answered, "Why do I need to choose between a lover and a pet?"

All Lithuania could do was stand there as Russia and China quietly stared at one another, each silently challenging the other. Finally China inclined his head, "Of course."

China walked towards Lithuania and grabbed the other nation's hand. Lithuania was wary but all China did was wrap a white linen around it. When China was done, he kept holding onto Lithuania, golden brown eyes reflected into green eyes, "But who's the lover and who's the pet?"

A/N: Yes China lost his aru halfway through. *shrugs* I tend to take it off when I want him to be serious. Hahaha also if no one got it, China purposely broke the vase to stop Lithuania from leaving. I dunno it was obvious in my mind but others many not see it that way :P Oh and in the mentioning of Russia needing Lithuania I was thinking more because Lithuania was a satellite country for Russia...I think. My European history and relationship is all blurry...


	3. Red Jealousy sequel?

I'm tired of people ignoring the author's note and complaining about the ending for "Red Jealousy". Clearly no one took the effort to search and read "Jealous China" from 'Affectionate China'. To make it easier on you guys and me getting less complaints, I'll add it here for you.

So stop badgering me!

* * *

Russia smiled at China, returning the sweet smile the older nation aimed at him from across the table. The setting sun dyed the room in dark red and orange as China got up to clear away the dishes. Russia sat where he was, tugging at the scarf at his neck, sweat dotting his forehead from the heat. It was hot at China's house. The air was dry and stifling; no wind blew by to relieve the Russian unused to summer in the southern lands. He glanced towards China and noticed the Chinese nation returned with a chilled vodka bottle. Russia grinned, obviously happy that China was so thoughtful.

China delicately poured a glass of vodka like he would pour tea for the larger man. Russia murmured his thanks before downing the glass of alcohol like it was water. China placed his elbow on the table, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he watched Russia drink the bottle of vodka with hooded eyes. Russia grinned at China, drinking another shot. When China invited him for dinner at his house, Russia was stunned by the invitation. Usually the Chinese man would avoid him like the plague. It took persistent coaxing and teasing before the older nation allowed him even the simplest touches. Half of the bottle was gone now. Russia mentally shrugged his shoulders at China's peculiar behavior. Whatever it was, it was pleasant. China continued smiling at him from across the table, making slow circles on Russia's hand. Russia returned that hooded look. Yes it was a nice feeling.

He leaned in- his breath smelling of alcohol- kissing China slowly, unhurriedly, enjoying the soft mouth beneath his parting, wanting more. Russia placed another gentle kiss on China's lips and leaned back in his chair, silently saying, "Later."

China said nothing and continued to play with Russia's hand, sending shivers down Russia's spine and lower. Russia opened his mouth to suggest that maybe later meant now but suddenly the world swayed before his eyes. He shook his head to clear his head. He must've drunken more than he thought. He lifted his head to apologize to China, that maybe today wasn't a good idea after all but instead of seeing China's smiling face, all he saw was a hazy figure dance in front of him before he heard a _thump_ sound from somewhere far away. Russia blinked his eyes a couple times, staring at whiteness. Slowly he saw China enter his vision, staring down at him. The thump he heard earlier must've been him falling over on his chair.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing coherent came out. He scrunched his eyebrows, confused, and tried again. Above him, he heard China chuckle softly, placing smooth, long fingers against Russia's mouth silencing him gently. Russia stared at China smiling down at him and was barely aware of the small weight settled against his stomach as China straddled him.

Russia tried to move but his body wouldn't listen. He made a choked sound in his throat at his frustration. China, noticing the Russia's struggle, giggled and pinched the struggling nation's nose, "Nah-uh. No moving okay? You might hurt yourself."

China's dark ebony hair cascaded over his back, covering the two nations like night fall as he bent over Russia and began unwrapping the scarf from the immobile nation's neck, humming in the back of his throat a happy, happy tune. With each button China undid, it revealed more translucent skin to his eyes. He hungrily drank it up, licking his lips.

China laid atop of Russia, tucking his head beneath Russia's chin, his silk shirt rubbing against the larger nation's naked skin. He wrapped his arms around Russia's neck and asked innocently, as he pressed his erection closer to Russia's groin, "Neh, Russia, what does Lithuania have that I don't? Is it because he's considerate? I can be considerate too you know."

China lifted himself up and stared down at the form beneath him, his eyes dancing with mirth, "And I you know I love you more than him right?"

China ran his hands over skin just as smooth as his, loving the feel of it on his finger tips. He grinned, when he found Russia's heartbeat. It was speaking to him. It was saying, "Mine. Mine! MINE!"

China bent down until he was only a breath away from Russia's face, his lips hovering right above Russia's. He flicked his tongue out, lightly licking the other nation's lips, "Or is it because Lithuania is a part of you so you love him more?"

China slid down Russia's body, his midnight hair trailed behind him leaving cool traces as he kissed his way down the Russian's body. In between his kisses- his hot breathe against Russia's skin- China would murmur, "I can become a part of you too. Don't you want me? I'm a much better lover aren't I?"

Russia groaned when he felt China nuzzle his growing arousal. As he felt China's skillful lips wrap around him, Russia thought that jealous insanity really became China, that China was already more part of him than anyone else he knew. Russia closed his eyes and smiled in satisfaction. Of course he wasn't going to tell China that. It would ruin all the fun...

* * *

A/n: I'm the type that likes ambiguity. So I left it somewhat vague.

To those that don't get where I was headed and what I was thinking in "Red Jealousy" and in this story, it's basically Ivan enjoying Yao being jealous on his behalf and provoking him on purpose using Toris. Unfair for Toris, yes, but under no circumstances did Toris like Ivan in that way and Ivan also felt nothing for the Baltic. The 'love' that Yao thought Ivan felt for Toris was something he made up in his own mind. Ivan did nothing to clear up the misunderstanding and even encouraged it because he thought it was funny. Twisted? Of course, but it's just another aspect of RoChu that few explored is all.


End file.
